Jean Writes How Entry 80 Should Have Gone Down
by Jean and Marco
Summary: How I personally think Entry 80 should have happened. You know, before we saw that Mr. I Got Shot actually shot in the side in Entry 83. Spoilers for Marble Hornets entries 1-80
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This story was written by only one of the two authors. My personal account is _Ill Gotten Magic_. I had just lost my password for my other personal account and I had to make a new one. Thanks! :3

**Alex's POV**

Alex Kralie only loaded his gun with one bullet. He hadn't expected to need any more, Jay wasn't exactly hard to hit.

And then the idiot just had to move and get himself shot in the hand.

Alex kept the gun trained on Jay. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Or rather, what was supposed to.

He hadn't said anything to him when he raised his weapon, like he did when he tried to shoot him and Jessica. He just couldn't bear it. A small part of sanity was left in Alex Kralie's mind, and it reminded him that Jay hadn't done anything to /purposefully/ make his life worse.

But the same force that made him hunt down his old friend and try to kill him spoke louder. _"HE came around and the masked men decided to turn on you." _It told him. _"And they were even your friends, what's stopping Jay from doing the same?" _

As he tried to force open the door Jay had disappeared behind, Alex had to hand it to him. Years of paranoia taught him how to lock a door. No bullets left to shoot the lock off, and after a couple of minutes of banging on the door, Alex gave up and walked back up the stairs.

Getting in his car, he cursed his luck after noticing Tim dashing towards Benedict Hall. Grumbling about his missed chance of killing two birds with one stone, Alex tossed his empty gun in the passengers' seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Arg I forgot Tim took Jay's knife with him and that he was carrying a flashlight. Ignore the continuity mistake.

**Jay's POV:**

Alex shot him. He _actually_ shot him.

Jay slumped down the wall in shock and in pain. When he heard footsteps above him, he had figured it was just Tim moving around above him. He was so engrossed in his search for Alex that he didn't notice the second set.

It was when he heard someone in the hallway ahead of him that Jay got worried. He hadn't seen Tim last in good terms.

Well, it wasn't Tim. That should be something, right? Hah.

Jay started to cough, signaling the nearby presence of The Operator. He pointed the camera towards his wounded hand, wondering why the man in the hoody had given him his camera. Jay looked up at the window as he got the sense of light-headedness.

"Oh God..." He murmured. From what he remembered of his past encounters with the man in the suit, this was what came before he appeared and before he would black out.

As he thought, The Operator appeared in the corner of the room. Jay pointed the camera at the man as his vision began to darken. _Might as well show them_.

As he thought all hope was lost and the camera was knocked out of his hand, the pain stopped. The pain in his head, at least. His hand still hurt like crazy.

Jay glanced up as his vision returned. He was still in the room, but the man was gone.

Jay fumbled with the on switch of the camera for a few seconds before deciding it was broken.

He was about to bring the camera with him when he remembered that he dropped his pocket knife in the hallway. Plus, the camera was broken and it would be pointless to carry it around, being as he only had one good hand.

Jay pressed his still bleeding hand into his shirt and made his way to the hallway, closing the door shut on his way out.

And for once, he forgot about a tape.


	3. Chapter 3 (Epilogue of sorts)

**Tim's POV:**

Tim followed Jay's trail of blood after hearing the gunshot. Rushing down the stairs, the best he could after recovering from one of his attacks.

Attempting to push the door open, he found it more difficult than he expected.

Finally pushing through, he heard a slight chime of a video camera turning on, and figured he was just imagining it. Like he was hoping with the gunshot. And the blood. Some part of him assured him they were real.

And they were. Were they ever.


End file.
